Una cita y… ¿dos confesiones?
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Gray decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Juvia y le pide una cita. Natsu y Lucy les dan consejos y deciden espiarlos en su cita... pero algo mas pasara. GruVia, NaLu


**Bien este es mi tercer fanfic, espero que les guste, se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la hora de prácticas del lenguaje en mi escuela y está dedicado a una buena amiga mía. (Orne-chan espero que te guste :3, lo escribí con cariño (? ).**

**GRACIAS POR LEER….**

Una cita y… ¿dos confesiones?

¿Desde cuándo el sentía eso? ¿Desde hace poco? No lo sabía, solo él sabía que había empezado a amarla. Tal vez desde que Lyon intento robársela, si él estaba enamorado de ella desde mucho antes, y se dio cuenta cuando Lyon se la intento arrebatar. El en ese instante decidió hacer algo, algo que nunca habría hecho, la protegería, cuidaría y amaría con su propia vida.

Hay estaba ella, tan radiante como siempre, sus cabellos celestes le caían con elegancia, sus ojos tenían un brillo interesante, su tés blanca tenia cierto rubor. Lucía un hermoso vestido floreado que le resaltaba sus atributos femeninos. Reía junto a Lucy, era muy raro no verlas pelear, tal vez avían hecho los pases.

Camino decidido hasta ella, la invitaría a salir, eso era lo que ella siempre había deseado, que su amado Gray-sama la invitaría a salir. Ella se dio vuelta y lo vio tan decidido y nervioso, Lucy sonrió al percatarse de él, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta Natsu, quien buscaba un trabajo. Juvia negó con la cabeza, no quería que Lucy la dejase a solas con Gray, ella le guiño un ojo.

-Juvia- susurro Gray, esta lo miro con miedo.

-Gray-sama…- susurro.

- me estaba preguntando si… pues esta noche…. ¿quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto, la peliazul se sonrojo.

-G-Gray-sama…- susurro-S-Si…-el sonrió.

-pasare a buscarte a las ocho imedia, ¿Qué dices?- ella asintió, le sonrió antes de irse casi corriendo.

Juvia se había quedado dura, no reaccionaba, Lucy la llamo más de una vez, pero nada, la movió, en ese momento reacciono.

-Juvia ¿qué te dijo?- ella la miro.

-me invito a salir- susurro, la rubia se sentó a su lado.

-¿y que le dijiste?- le pregunto lo más intrigada posible.

- que si, a las ocho imedia me pasara a buscar- Lucy miro el reloj, no faltaba mucho.

-Juvia, vamos, te tienes que cambiar- la agarró del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia su casa.

Al llegar Lucy le hiso poner millones de vestido, pero ninguno le agradaba, Lucy no tuvo otra opción que llamar a virgo para que la ayudase. Terminaron encontrando uno blanco con lentejuelas, cortó hasta las rodillas, se puso unas botas blancas y una campera negra, Cáncer la peino con una infantil trenza.

-Juvia da lo mejor de ti- le susurro.

Por otro lado….  
Gray estaba junto a Natsu, se había colado en el departamento de Lucy para pedirle consejos, pero se había topado con un dormido Natsu. Lo despertó de golpe, este se quejó.

-¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras vostesaba

-vine a pedirle consejos a Lucy, ¿y tú, que es lo que haces aquí metido?- le contradijo, Natsu lo miro con mala cara.

-estaba durmiendo, ¿Qué no vez?- Gray sonrió malvadamente.

-¿te pregunte que haces aquí?, no que estabas haciendo- Natsu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-N-Nada que te interese hielito, ¿Qué tipos de consejos querías de Lucy?- él se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- le pregunto, Natsu lo miro y asintió- ¿de enserio? ¿De quién?-

-sí, y no te importa, ve al punto- se quejó, Gray suspiro.

-no es como decírselo a Juvia- Natsu le sonrió.

-solo bésala y díselo luego de la cena, Gray ella te ama, se le nota- el asintió.

-como si tú supieses algo sobre el amor, no hay caso, mejor voy a buscar a Lucy- Natsu lo detuvo.

-si se sobre el amor y mucho más que tu- le grito.

-¡mientes!- Natsu se paró de golpe.

-¡me he enamorado hace bastante tiempo de Lucy, idiota!- le grito sonrojado, Gray arque una ceja.

-está bien, dime, ¿qué hago?- intento cambiar de tema, aquella confesión que le había hecho Natsu los había incomodado a los dos.

-bien, después de la cena baila con ella y confiésaselo, no es para tanto Gray- el asintió, iba a seguir el consejo de su amigo.

-gracias- susurro, Natsu le sonrió.

-no te preocupes, estaré vigilándote- le advirtió Natsu este asintió. Miro la hora ya tenía que ir a buscar a Juvia.

-ya es la hora vamos- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Volviendo con Juvia y Lucy…

Lucy la miraba sonriente, esta estaba nerviosa, Gray la había invitado a una cita, no se lo podía creer, sus sueños se volvían realidad, se sentía atontada, perdida y rebosante de felicidad, quería gritar pero se contenía.

-bien Juvia casi es la hora- la rubia estaba tan feliz.

-¿Qué hago?, estoy tan nerviosa, Lucy-san, necesito tu ayuda- Lucy le sonrió.

-tu solo sigue lo que el ase, Juvia confiésate, es tu oportunidad, si no lo haces ahora nunca tendrás otra oportunidad- ella asintió.

-¿Lucy-san, de donde sabes tanto?- le pregunto, a Juvia le sorprendía lo mucho que sabía Lucy acerca del amor.

- de los libros- se sonrojo, Juvia sonrió, algo ocultaba su amiga.

-¿Lucy-san alguna vez te enamoraste?- ella tragó saliva.

-si…- contesto dudosa, Juvia la miro con ojos brillosos.

-¿se puede saber quién es? Tal vez en un futuro cercano yo sea la que te ayude en una cita- Juvia había cambiado de tema, ahora se trataba de ella.

-b-bueno, Natsu- susurro, Juvia sonrió.

-no te preocupes, de seguro que es correspondido- Lucy le devolvió aquella sonrisa.

-Juvia, ten suerte, estaré vigilándote cualquier cosa que pase, confía en mi- le sonrió antes de cambiarse de ropa, se puso un vestido sin mangas y ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color rojo, se soltó sus cabellos y se puso lentes.

-Lucy-san, no es para tanto, Juvia estará bien- ella negó.

-eres mi amia y quiero estar ahí cuando él se te confiese.

Gray toco la puerta, Juvia se despidió de Lucy, salió junto a Gray ambos sin hablar se alejaron de Fairy Hills, Lucy sonreía. Juvia se sentía nerviosa, Gray le agarro la mano, ella lo miro, se sonrojo, un lado de ella se moría por dentro, al fin Gray ponía sus ojos sobre ella. Lo amaba y con locura.

Natsu entro por la ventana de la habitación de Juvia, Lucy se estaba calzando, se quitó los lentes y los dejo arriba de la cama, se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella, se dio vuelta asustada, Natsu la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Suspiro aliviada al ver que solo era su pelirosado amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Gray y Juvia tienen una cita, y yo estaba pensando en vigilarlos, ¿vienes conmigo?- ella se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-lo mismo tenia pensada, vamos- le dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Al llegar al restaurant Gray y Juvia mantuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre como estuvo el día y de algunos trabajos que asieron. Comieron en silencio, sus amigos se ocultaban en unas mesas más atrás, tras los menús miraban disimuladamente. Gray le empezó a hablar de algunos objetos mágicos que había visto y que le gustaría mostrárselos, Juvia lo miraba atenta, le encantaba aquella sonrisa de Gray. Al terminar de comer salieron al patio del restaurante, le invito una pieza de baile, esta le acepto.

-Juvia, te vez hermosa- le susurro cosa que la hiso sonrojar.

-gracias- desvió su mirada, Natsu y Lucy se escondían tras un arbusto y miraban atentos.

-Juvia, por favor nunca, nunca te vallas de mi lado- le dijo antes de abrasarla, Natsu y Lucy se miraron, estaban emocionados por ayudar a sus amigos.

-Gray-sama, Juvia promete nunca irse de su lado- le correspondió aquel abraso.

-Juvia, Te amo- le susurró al oído, esta abrió los ojos de par en par, Gray la beso de golpe, le correspondió enseguida aquel beso, ambos estaban sonrojados y bailaban bajo la luna.

-¡SI! ¡Sí!- gritaban al unísono Natsu y Lucy, que, habían saltado de su escondite y festejaban como dos locos, Natsu agarro a Lucy y comenzó a darle vueltas, ambos no sabían que hacían, Natsu beso de repente a Lucy.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto Juvia.

-¿Lucy?- dijo Gray, ambos los miraban sorprendidos, Lucy se separó de golpe de Natsu, Gray rio junto a Juvia, no le dieron importancia y se volvieron a besar, tanto tiempo ambos habían deseado eso, y gracias a sus dos amigos idiotas lo habían logrado. Natsu miro a Lucy, estaba roja, decidió volverla a besar de repente.

Esa noche Juvia y Gray habían hecho lo que tanto querían, de ahora en más ella seria de Gray y de nadie más, nunca más la ignoraría, nunca más la dejaría sola, siempre estaría allí con ella, para ella, Juvia le pertenecía solamente a él y a nadie más.

Fin


End file.
